


0401

by komorebinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Canon Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, humor ig?, someone please save jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: Felix has no idea what thefuckApril Fools is.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	0401

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by this [video](https://twitter.com/skzphorias/status/1245267702559596544)

Felix woke up feeling tired. Yesterday he had stayed until late practicing the choreography for their next comeback and his body was sore all over. He groaned at the pain on his back.

Thankfully he had the day off today so he hadn’t even set an alarm. Felix sat on the bed and stretched his arms. He reached for his phone that was on the bedside table. The time read 12:23.

“Almost 12:30 and no one woke me up? Well, that’s a miracle.” Felix mumbled to himself while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

He got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom so he could start to at least try to look like a somewhat functioning human being. After showering and putting on some comfortable clothes, Felix decided to head to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

The house was strangely quiet but Felix quickly dismissed that thought. The other boys were probably exercising at the gym or working at the studio.

When Felix entered the kitchen he was pleased to see his boyfriend’s back, who was washing dishes. Felix tiptoed quietly across the kitchen. When he was close enough he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, kissing him on the cheek.

“Good morning Binnie.” Felix greeted him cheerfully.

Changbin stiffened and turned around. He looked at Felix with a serious expression.

“Felix, we need to talk.”

Felix took a step back, confused. That was odd. Why was Changbin acting all serious?

“Of course Bin. What do you want to talk about?” Felix asked, trying not to let his nervousness show through his voice.

Changbin took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eye.

“I want to break up with you.”

All air left Felix’s lungs and he stumbled back due to the impact of those words.

“Binnie, I don’t understand?” Felix’s voice was wavering. “What do you mean?”

“What didn’t you get from that sentence Felix? I don't want to date you anymore.” Changbin said almost robotically.

Felix’s whole world was ending. Each word that had come out of his boyfriend’s mouth was a punch to his gut. Nothing could have ever prepared him for what Changbin had just said. He couldn’t believe it. He thought their relationship was going well? They were always affectionate with each other, they rarely fought and Changbin hadn’t been acting weird lately.

Everything was _fine._

_Or so he thought._

This was completely out of the blue. Felix had no idea why his boyfriend wanted to end things with him. After being together for two years it didn’t make sense why all of sudden Changbin would do that.

He doesn’t know when he started crying but suddenly he heard Changbin saying an “Oh shit” and immediately proceeding to envelop Felix in a hug, pressing him close to his chest.

“Oh my God- Oh my God Lix, I’m so so sorry I- I don’t want to break up with you.” Changbin blurted in one breath, his face full of guilt as he whipped Felix’s tears with his hands.

Wait. _What?!_

This was way too much for him to process at once. Felix disentangled his body from Changbin’s and wiped the remaining tears with the hem of his shirt.

“What the fuck Changbin?” Felix barked, his voice filled with frustration and confusion.

“Uhh, shit. Lix... do you know what day is today?” Changbin asked while trying to reach for Felix’s hand.

Felix recoiled, taking a step back. He had never been more confused in his life. _What the fuck was happening._

“No?! Why is that fucking important right now?! You literally just broke up with me! And then you didn’t! I’m confused as fuck!”

“Felix today is the first of April.” Changbin answered as if that explained everything.

“Ok? And what is that? National breaking up day?” Felix retorted ironically, annoyance clear on his face.

Changbin burst out laughing. Felix was starting to get really mad at his boyfriend.

“Lix you really have no idea what happens today?”

“No Changbin I have no fucking idea what happens today for fuck’s sake just explain why you pretended to break up with me.”

“It’s April Fools day. It’s a day in which you can lie and pull pranks on other people. You really didn’t know that?” Changbin asks with an amused expression.

“No I had no fucking idea such thing existed Binnie, what the hell!” Felix snapped.

“Shit- Please let me explain.” Changbin said taking a step forward. “Well… me and Jisung made a bet some time ago on who could finish a song sooner and I lost; the punishment was me having to pull a prank on you on April fools. I didn’t know you had never heard about April fools, Lix. I thought you would immediately catch on that it was a prank because I would never in a million years break up with you.”

Felix was still very much mad at Changbin but he couldn’t resist his boyfriend for too long, especially after that little speech.

“Ugh, I hate how you always know what to say,” Felix complained while taking a step forward and hugging his boyfriend. “But never do that again. Ever.” Felix added sternly.

Changbin pulled back a bit and placed his hands on Felix nape bringing him down to connect their lips. That’s when both boys heard the door of their apartment opening and a very familiar voice asking “Anyone home?”.

Felix's eyes started glinting with mischievousness.

“Want to pull another prank Binnie?”

・・✦・・

Jisung entered their dorm after going to the grocery store to buy some ramen.

“Anyone home?” He called out. No one answered. “Hmm weird, the members must be busy today.” Jisung mumbled to himself.

He took off his shoes and headed to the kitchen to prepare his noodles. He pushed the door open and immediately let out the loudest scream of his life at the same time he stepped on something very slippery which caused him to fall back on his butt.

The scene in front of him was a very shirtless Felix having a heated make out session with Changbin on the kitchen counter.

“My eyes! My innocence! _Why?!_ ” Jisung wailed while covering his eyes. He would never be able to erase that image from his mind. “ _and why is the floor wet?! What the hell guys!_ ”

Felix and Changbin started giggling at their friend’s screaming frame crouched down on the floor.

_“April Fools bitch.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this today in less than thirty minutes because i was super inspired by that video of felix not knowing what april fools was and then changbin explaining it to him by saying “felix, let’s date”... yeah, that got me on my changlix feels :')
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
